


The Air could kill me but I’ll die anyway because you take my breath away

by Womenrfiesty



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, Omega Barry Allen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womenrfiesty/pseuds/Womenrfiesty
Summary: Barry Allen, the speedster known as the “Flash” was stuck at home due to a Global Pandemic. He was bored out of his mind until one day, he was visited by the man of steel... but wait! What’s this? he lost his memories and thinks Barry is a hot babe?! Say what now?!(This is my Sorry attempt at crack and fluff starring Barry and Clark because I was inspired by Henry Cavill’s insta post lol)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Clark Kent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	The Air could kill me but I’ll die anyway because you take my breath away

‘Man... this sucks. I mean it’s nice and all being stuck at home and finally getting the chance to watch TV and stuff my face but since there’s a whole ass pandemic happening right now, things have been so..... BORING!’

It was now day 104 of quarantine and Barry is sick of Pizza.This is alarming for him since pizza is life. Now, Pizza is making him nauseous and he’s about to lose his mind if he doesn’t talk to anyone. 

Iris has been busy lately with other stuff and the rest of the league are helping out people elsewhere. 

There’s not much happening in Central city since he made sure all the bad guys were social distancing in Jail but since there’s no more potential danger (accept for the Karens that keep messing up people’s day especially at the park), the days have been getting so bland and just plain. 

He is hoping that Bruce calls him in for a mission like any mission will do because he’s really suffocating…. from boredom! 

Barry was currently sitting at his dining table eating some left over cake slices that his sweet old omega neighbour Mrs. Pia baked. She made a moist chocolate cake that melted deliciously in his mouth with very bite he took. After a few minutes passed, the delicious cake that was served on his Mickey Mouse plate (that was gifted to him by Cyborg) was gone and probably being digested in his tummy (Yum!). 

He was just finished with washing his hands after washing the dishes, when suddenly a loud crashing noise came from the back of his apartment. He immediately rushed to the balcony that overlooked the backside of his apartment and saw nothing out of the ordinary except for the multiple trash bags that were left by the tenants. 

He was about to go back inside when he saw some movement at the corner of his eye. He looked to his left and let out a gasp. There lying among the trash bags unconscious, was Superman himself otherwise known as Clark Kent or Kal El. Barry wasted no time on approaching him and in a flash (pun intended hehehehe) he was helping superman up and zooming back to his apartment complex. 

Clark was an Alpha that was definitely different from the other Alpha’s Barry has met. When he had first came across the Alpha after ressurecting him with the Mother cube that he helped power up, he was shocked that the Alpha had managed to surpass his super speed and keep up with any advances Barry made. Whether it be running left, right and etc. Clark was still not himself then so Barry has forgiven him for pushing him and they became running buddies which was super fun. However, Clark.. was a prime Alpha and those kind of Alphas are super rare. 

At first he thought Bruce was a Prime Alpha but fortunately he was just the normal kind of Alpha who had Prime Alpha scent and pheromones that he borrowed from Diana all over his suit. 

Diana was evidently a prime Alpha. Like the woman can lift a car like it didn’t weight a ton and It probably felt like lifting a single feather to her which is just AWESOME! The dynamics in the leagues was very simple and a lot of people didn’t need to use their noses to sniff out their scents since they can just tell from the display of their characters. Clark and Diana were the Prime Alphas, Arthur and Bruce the normal Alphas, Cyborg the incredibly smart Beta and last but not least, their sweet playful omega Barry.

Anyways…back to the problem at hand, Barry has a super huge crush on Clark who is like the most oblivious person in the whole entire UNIVERSE. When Barry was close to his heat cycle ( which caused every room he was in to emmit delicious omega pheromones), Arthur and Bruce had to excuse themselves from the room but not before eyeing Barry like he was a delicious stake.

Diana wasn’t that affected since she only saw Barry as a little pup that she needed to always protect from danger which always made him blush but it didn’t mean he didn’t like the attention he got from such a beautiful Prime Alpha such as Diana. 

If he were straight as a pole, he would have tried his luck with Diana but only one Alpha held his eyes and said Alpha always smiled his kind and polite smile that he shows to others cause it’s Clark for Pete’s sake he’s like the epitome of Steve rogers but just more hotter and hunkier…. Yeah definitely more hunkier…. (stop drooling Barry or you’re gonna create a puddle on the floor… again). Clark has always been really good at predicting Barry’s sense of direction when he uses his super speed. But why?! Just WHY? Does the Alpha not understand or at least sense that an omega is trying to win his knot and provide him pups?!.

If only Arthur actually agreed on helping him find a sea witch that could have helped him make a love potion. But it was kind of risky since Barry would have to sacrifice his voice for the stupid love potion. So yeah no thanks Miss Sea witch who wants to take my voice like Ursula. I love the way I sound thank you very much. 

Back to the present…  
Barry was really worried and full on panicking when he felt realization hit him. Superman was in his apartment complex unconscious and pale. After hours (it’s been only 5 minutes) of complementing on whether he should perform CPR on Clark (causing his inner gay soul to a panicking state) or going through his pile of dirty clothes to look for the special phone Bruce gave him which he can only use when he’s in a real dangerous/serious situation (not for ranting or gossiping with Diana OR flirting with Arthur Barry!). He was searching through the 3rd pile of dirty clothes when he heard groaning in his bathroom where he had last Clark. He smelled pretty bad since he crashed into trash bags so Barry put him in the bath tub and tossed a lavander scented bath bomb to help get rid of the awful smell of rotten food and whatever horrible scent that was stuck on Clark. 

He slowly made his way to the bathroom but decided to linger at the entrance when he smelled the scent in the air. The air in the room emmitted pheromones of a tense Alpha. Barry was about to run for his life since the last time said Alpha smelled like that he turned evil for like a few minutes until lois showed up and calmed him down.   
After a few seconds, the Alpha started sniffing the air like a dog (hah get it?! Dog like.. yeah I know you guys get it ;-) ) and slowly opened his eyes that were blood red. When his eyes landed on Barry that was shaking like a leaf, he started to calm down due to being aware of the scent of a destressed omega. The omega’s head was peaking out by the bathroom’s entrance so that he could take a look inside and see the Alpha. The Alpha had already spotted him anyway and Barry was 100% sure that even if he did hide himself from the Alpha, said Alpha would be able to find him anyway because one will not be able to hide one’s scent unless scent blockers were being used. However, this was Barry’s home so why would he use some stupid scent blocker to hide his own scent. Pshhh… that’s just a waste of money and it makes him feel like he just ate a bar of soap.

Barry who was honestly scared shitless was still looking at the bathroom floor that consisted of blue tiles. He believed that looking at the ugly blue tiles were much better than looking at the gorgeous hunk of an Alpha which he realized was now emmiting a calm scent. Now that his senses were not in self defense mode anymore, Barry finally looked up and stared into Clark’s eyes that have now become Blue and dilated. Barry immediately craned his neck to the side to show of his scent gland as a sign of submission to the Prime Alpha. 

“Hmm…. Potential mate… tell me who you are and where we might be at this moment. I do not recall meeting such a beautiful such as yourself”.

Wait a minute. POTENTIAL WHAT NOW?! And why was Clark talking like Shakespeare was possessing him at this very moment?

“Ummm…. Hey Clark,buddy, It’s me... Barry and you’re umm... in my apartment… well if we’re being specific here then we’re currently in my bathroom since you smelled really horrible after crashing into a pile of trash and I mean you smell good all the time but-“  
Barry had heard a quiet chuckle from Clark and stopped his rambling abruptly.  
“My darling Barry, I am very thankful to you for saving my life and for granting me access to your territory. I hope that you will allow me to stay with you for a while as I am quite unwell and not in good shape to leave your apartment”  
Barry was pretty sure Clark was bullshitting him at the moment since he sounded pretty unconvincing. Plus he was pretty sure Clark was bluffing since he was checking Barry out while He spoke.  
Barry let out a tired sigh.  
“Fine… but just until we get the “Ok” from the authorities about lifting off the band on travellling outdoors since the Pandemic is still on full swing”  
Clark let out a confused humm and asked, “What is this so called ‘Pandemic’?”

Barry let out another tired sigh.

“Let’s go get you cleaned up and get some food in you. How about you go wash up while I go get us some take out”  
Barry was 3 steps from exiting the bathroom when he felt strong arms embracing him and a hard chest behind his head. Yeah did Barry mentioned that he has a height kink? Cause he sure does and Clark is the kind of Alpha that matches up to all of Barry Allen’s kinks. From his freakishly tall height to the bulging arm muscles. Don’t get him started on the 8 pack.  
Before Barry could start drooling on the thought of Clark’s hard Abs, he thought it best to focus on what he was gonna do about Clark and start planning on what will happen for the next few weeks with his weirdly hot turned Shakespearean friend.   
-  
The first week of Clark’s stay went like this.  
Barry was pretty much shocked to see his buddy openly flirt with him all of a sudden. 

The Clark that he’s with now is completely different from the one he knew before. He thinks that Clark’s change in behaviour and personality has something to do with the crash.

But if he was being very honest… he really does prefer this Clark than the one who is frustratingly oblivious and shy to his attempts on getting him to mate with him.   
But if you thought Barry was just gonna open his legs that easily to the Prime Alpha then you thought wrong because Barry was going to ignore the openly Flirty Alpha by playing hard to get because he was sassy like that. 

Barry was going to show how fierce and omega can be. Or not. Barry had woken up the next day after going through a very amusing dinner with Clark the night before . 

They were eating dinner when the Alpha kept asking if he was still single and fertile and that if he would like the Alpha to scent him for protective purposes. 

“Clark… there’s a pandemic going on so I don’t think I’ll be able to meet or see any Alpha’s until we’re allowed to go out freely… plus, Iris is super busy, so she doesn’t have the time to chit-chat with me about my well-being and stuff.

All of a sudden Clark’s mood changed. A sour scent was evident in the air signaling that he was either angry or maybe who knows… Jealous.

Barry’s suspicion about the Alpha’s mood was proven right when the Alpha asked him,

“And who might this ‘IRIS’ person be? My, my, little omega… I must know all the Alpha’s who are close to you so that I may evaluate them. I am very confident in my responsibility as an Alpha when it comes to protecting and loving an omega such as yourself. Just say the word and I will be forever yours. We can even consumate our relationship as mates tonight if you wish.”

The speedster was taken aback by Clark’s affection. He indeed thought that this may be his chance to have Clark as his Alpha but then what if Clark snaps out of this ridiculous Shakespearean Alpha stupor he was in? Barry cares for Clark dearly so if the Prime Alpha decides that their mating was a mistake when he was back to being himself then Barry would be very heartbroken. 

And so, Barry decided to distract the Alpha by sniffing his armpits. 

The classic ‘Oh shucks!-I gotta go and deal with this now’ move.

“Oh no! I smell really bad! Must’ve been from trying to carry you pit of the trash earlier. Well, it was nice hanging out with you Clark but I think I’m gonna take a quick shower and hit the hay. See ya!”  
Before the Alpha could respond, his soon-to-be omega had fled   
‘Just you wait my gorgeous omega, I’ll have you writhing under me soon and begging for my love profusely’  
-

It was the second week of Clark’s stay at Barry’s apartment and he still hasn’t gotten his memories back.  
Barry was very worried about him and eventhough he loved their little game of flirt and run, he was really worried that Clark will never recall who he was which would be bad since the team will be confused as heck once the pandemic settles down and they finally get to meet up.  
“Hey Clark…. Do you remember Lois? Lois lane? Your umm… Girlfriend?  
They were cuddling on Barry’s show watching Blackpink’s new music video ‘How you like That?’. Barry knew it was wrong to cuddle with someone who was maybe taken? But Clark looked so good in the T-shirt he bought him from the closest Mall that was open to his apartment. It was a good thing that Barry was getting his pay two days before Clark arrived so he was relieved to have a good amount on money in his credit card.  
“Sweetheart, what are you talking about? I don’t think I’ve ever met someone as beautiful as you and if I were to date someone, I am very sure that someone would be you”  
Clark being the flirtatious Alpha had winked after he spoke  
Clark finally spoke like a normal person now after he Barry introduced him to the internet on his computer. He needed something to distract the Alpha since he kept following him everywhere and flirting with him non-stop  
Barry blushed at the action and smacked his hard bicep which he regreted doing since he’ll be fantasizing about it later before he sleeps later at night  
“Okay… this is bad! If you can’t even remember Lois then I guess you can’t even remember Bruce or Arthur ot the rest of the league!”  
Suddenly he felt strong arms tighten around his waist and a voice whispering in his ear.   
“Calm down my sweet Omega….everything will be alright… If it helps, I have been studying what the modern society calls the ‘internet’ which I have accessed on your computer and I’ve read about a method that could help a person who has lost their memories. Would you like to know what that method is?”  
Barry was intent on listening to what Clark was saying, eventhough he knows what this whole conversation is going to lead to.  
Barry raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow   
“Hmm… I’m listening…”  
“One must bond with a person that they are very infatuated with and you my sweet omega have caught my eye the moment I opened my eyes and smelled your delicious scent”  
Clark nipped at Barry’s ear which caused him to whimper and moan  
“Clark! Cut it out! What did I tell you about boundaries and you’re taken anyway… plus, I know you were talking about how having sex would bring back you’re memories and I think that’s just bullshit since you’ve been trying to get into my pants”  
Clark ignored what he said about the sex part and instead talked about lois.   
‘Hufff’  
“If you are talking about Mrs. Lois then you are incredibly wrong love, If I were to be bonded or dating someone, I would have went to them instead of coming here to you my sweet…”  
Barry was shocked after hearing what Clark said   
“How did you get here exactly…?”  
“All I remember before I blacked out was that I was just flying up in the sky and before I felt this pull and before I knew it.. Poof! Just black and then I woke up in your tub and well… you know the rest sweet thing”  
Barry was getting really flushed in the cheeks from Clark’s insistent pet name calling.  
Whatever was going on with Clark, Barry was going to try his hardest to find out and help him get his memories back eventhough it pains him  
-  
Barry was eating a bowl of spaghetti on his couch when he heard a loud growl coming from the Kitchen. He was pretty spooked since the Growl could only come from Clark. He slowly walked to the dinner table to put down his bowl before he went to the Kitchen to see what’s wrong with Clark.  
“Umm Clark… you ok?”  
The only answer he got back was another growl before Clark pounced on him. Before Barry could try to escape, Clark pinned his arms above his head and pressed his Large body on Barry’s small one. Barry was shaking at this point and slipped into his Omega space pretty quickly.  
“Alpha! Alpha stop! Omega don’t like this *sniff* Omega feel hurt *sniff”  
Well that seem to snap Clark out of his reverie since instead of growling he dipped his head into Barry’s neck and scented him with his Calming pheromones.  
Barry felt much better after that once he feels very protected and safe

‘ *sigh* you gotta love calming Alpha pheromones’

“Alpha’s sorry baby… Alpha is getting pretty close to Alpha’s rut so he didn’t mean to lose control like that…”

Barry sighed fondly

“Its okay Alpha… I’ll help you deal with it if you want”  
It seems that Barry must’ve said the right thing since he was surely detecting a happy and excited scent from Clark.

‘Hmmph! What a horny Alpha!’

“Do you really mean that Baby! Will you really help Alpha by spending his rut with him?!”

Barry looked at him with an awkward smile and said, “Umm… sure…”

Before he knew it, he was carried away to his room by the Alpha hunk.  
“We’re gonna have so much fun baby and I’m sure you’re gonna enjoy what Alpha’s gonna do to your pretty little body”  
Before Barry could back out like the chicken he was, Clark tilted his chin up and it was then that Barry was finally aware of the close proximity of his and Clark’s face. 

His breath hitched and he can feel his cheeks warming up

“Alpha’s gonna kiss baby now okay?”  
All Barry could do what nod his head slowly before Clark kissed him. It started out as a peck on the lips before it turned into a passionate and lustful kiss which was a tangle of tongues and shared saliva. 

It was a few days later when Clark got his memories back which was literally after spending his rut with Barry. 

Barry was obviously very exhausted and aching after the activity Clark and him indulged in. So if there was one word to describe Barry, it was “Tired”.

Fortunately, Clark actually remembered everything that had happened before and during his time as the flirtatious Shakespearean Clark to Barry’s embarrassment.

It was safe to say that everything became a lot happier for the Prime Alpha and the shy omega since the Alpha finally confessed that he had always liked Barry and that he had to really control himself when Barry flirted with him…. Well tried to since the omega was pretty shy .

Anyways, the two decided to Bond and become mates after Barry made sure to ask if he was together with Lois as he didn’t want Clark to cheat or anything.

The Prime Alpha had been pretty confused when Barry brought up Lois but he just smiled that Prince Charming smile of his and told him that Lois was just a very good friend to him and nothing more.

When it was announced on the news that a vaccine has been created, people began to go out and the league finally got to meet up. 

Everyone was quite shock to see Barry sitting on Clark’s Lap and cuddling up to him rather than sitting on his own designated Chair.

Diana smiled at the couple and cooed at Barry’s cuteness while the rest of the league gave Clark a smirk and a thumbs up which made the said Alpha blush. 

Barry was just happy to finally bask in the scent of his Family. After being separated for so long, he started to miss and appreciate them more. Thank God Clark came to the rescue and kept him company… well more like crash but he’ll keep those details to himself.

He kissed Clark on the cheek before Bruce started the meeting by reading up on the recent reports on crime.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I just wrote but enjoy.   
> P.s. my brain is destroyed after spending time Typing this out on my phone till 3 a.m.   
> Your comments and kudos are appreciated ❤️


End file.
